Eine Wende vor dem Ende
by Koike27
Summary: Yamato verbirgt eine wichtige Sache vor seinem besten Freund Taichi. Erst als er zusammenbricht, erfährt dieser die erschütternde Diagnose, doch verspricht ihm, bis zum Ende bei ihm zu bleiben. Taichi x Yamato


**Eine Wende vor dem Ende**

Part: 1/1  
Titel: Eine Wende vor dem Ende  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida (Taito)  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir.  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Drama

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ich habe eben keine Zeit, das musst du akzeptieren, Taichi!" rief ein blonder Mann wütend und verließ den Klassenraum. Draußen musste er sich erst einmal an der Wand abstützen und die andere Hand hielt er an sein Herz.  
Es schmerzte wieder unheimlich wie die letzten Tag. Er wusste selbst, dass es bald mit ihm zu Ende ging, aber er wollte jeden Tag, den er noch hatte mit seinen Freunden, nein mit seinem besten Freund Taichi verbringen.  
Yamato hatte ihm immer noch nicht den wahren Grund erzählt wieso er die ganzen Nachmittage keine Zeit hatte und nichts mehr mit ihm unternahm. Geschweige denn den Grund für seine Sportbefreiung. Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte. Er wollte dem einzigen Menschen, der ihm etwas bedeutet, keine Sorgen bereiten.

Sein Herz schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, doch eine einzelne Träne lief dabei seine Wange herunter. Ja, er weinte eine Träne, aber nicht für sich selbst und sein Schicksal. Nein, damit hatte er sich abgefunden. Er weinte diese Träne, weil er seinem Freund nie so nah sein würde, wie er gerne wollte und ihn täglich zu versetzten war für ihn schlimm genug.

Aber er konnte es nun mal nicht ändern, auch wenn er wusste, dass er ihn liebte und zwar von ganzen Herzen. Er würde ihn nie erreichen.  
Er hatte sich währenddessen auf den Boden gesetzt und saß an die Wand gelehnt, als plötzlich die Lehrerin, die er in der nächsten Stunde hatte, vor ihm stand und ihn besorgt musterte. Schließlich fragte sie ihn: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Yamato? Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und sagte: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, mir und meinem Herzen geht es gut. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen."  
Im nächsten Augenblick betrat er den Klassenraum und setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Fenster. Er starrte hinaus in den Regen, hörte kaum zu, was die Lehrerin sagte. Er hatte gerade Mathe und er hasste dieses Fach nun mal, auch wenn seine Leistungen das Gegenteil sprachen, aber daran wollte er keine Gedanken mehr verschwenden.

Vielmehr musste er gerade wieder an sein Herz denken. Er wusste selbst, dass es nicht mehr lange schlagen würde. Es gab auch keine Heilungschancen und er würde sterben. Ob früher oder später war egal. Er würde sterben, obwohl er nun erst sechzehn Jahre alt war.  
In zwei Monaten würde er seinen Abschluss haben und dann würde er irgendwo eine Ausbildung anfangen. Auch wenn er kaum glaubte, dass jemand einen herzkranken wie ihn einstellen würde, der wahrscheinlich mitten in der Ausbildung sterben würde.  
Normalerweise hätte er nach der Schule mit seiner Band weitergemacht, doch diese Band gab es nicht mehr. Nicht viele wussten, dass der Blonde selbst Schuld daran war, dass sich die Band auflöste geschweige denn dass es sie überhaupt nicht mehr gab. Auch nicht sein bester Freund. Eigentlich wussten nur davon die Bandmitglieder und er selbst.

Ein Klingeln weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Stunde war nun vorbei, aber auch der Unterricht zumindest für ihn. Der Rest der Klasse hatte noch Sport, aber er durfte nicht, denn es wäre gefährlich für ihn.  
Erst als alle Anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, begann er seine Sachen einzupacken. Er machte dies ganz langsam, denn er durfte sich nicht überanstrengen. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder vor der Tür auf ihn warten würde, um seine Sachen nach Hause zu tragen. Er durfte es ja nicht, denn der Arzt hatte es ihm verboten.

Sein Bruder hatte währenddessen den Raum schon betreten und musterte ihn besorgt. Als dieser fertig eingepackt hatte, ergriff der Jüngere seine Tasche und gemeinsam liefen sie nach Hause.  
Es war schon immer so gewesen, das sein Bruder auf ihn wartete und ihm tragen half. Er ließ ihn immer warten und hatte sich schon oft ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht, doch sein Bruder stritt es ab, denn er half ihm gerne.

Nachdem beide den Raum verlassen hatten, kamen ihnen plötzlich Taichi und seine Schwester Hikari entgegen. Sie gab seinem Bruder einen kleinen Begrüßungskuss.  
Yamato wusste von dem Verhältnis der beiden zueinander. Doch der Gedanke schmerzte, dass er und Taichi nie so eine Beziehung führen würden. Es war einfach unmöglich, denn in Japan wurden homosexuelle Beziehungen verachtet. Das Land war noch zu konservativ.  
Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Tai ihn plötzlich fragte: „Sag mal, Matt, wann habt ihr eigentlich das nächste Konzert? Seit zwei Jahren habe ich nichts mehr von euch gehört, obwohl du ja in letzter Zeit dauernd proben tust!"

Yamato spürte den Blick seines Bruders im Nacken. Er wusste als einer der Wenigen von der Trennung der Band und das war auch gut so. Er seufzte, denn er wusste, dass er nachher mit ihm reden musste.  
Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und verließ das Schulgebäude unter dem besorgten Blick seines Bruders, der nach einem Abschiedsgruß ihm sofort folgte.  
Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her. Keiner sagte ein Wort, obwohl er wusste, dass ein Gespräch überfällig war.  
Als sie zu Hause ankamen, schmiss sich der Blonde erst einmal auf sein Bett. Heute stand ein weiterer Arztbesuch an, das wusste er. Aber es war nicht irgendeiner dieser Kontrollbesuche. Heute würde er endgültig erfahren, wie lange er noch zu leben hatte. Und wie lange er es noch verheimlichen musste.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür und sein Bruder trat einen Moment später ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.  
Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor er fragte: „Wie lange hast du eigentlich noch vor, es deiner großen Liebe zu verheimlichen? Kari meinte, dass Taichi sich Sorgen um dich macht und sich fragt, was mit dir los sei. Die letzten Nächte hat er sich sogar in den Schlaf geweint. Er macht sich Vorwürfe wegen dir."  
Takeru wusste als Einziger von seinen Gefühlen zu Taichi. Niemandem sonst hat er sich deswegen anvertraut und so ist es geblieben.

„Du musst es ihm erzählen, sonst zerbricht ihr beide noch daran, das weißt du. Kari hat schon Andeutungen mir gegenüber gemacht, dass Tai dasselbe empfinden könnte wie du für ihn. Gib die Hoffnung bitte nicht wegen ihm auf!" sagte sein Bruder bestimmen, was ihn ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubert.  
Vielleicht sollte er auf die Worte seines Bruders vertrauen und ihm es endlich sagen. Was hatte er groß zu verlieren, wenn sein Leben doch eh bald zu Ende sein würde. Yamato nickte und sagte: „Ich werde es ihm sagen, aber erst nach dem die Ergebnisse feststehen. Ich will wissen, wann es mit mir zu Ende geht. Begleitest du mich?"  
Takeru nickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und beide erhoben sich. Sie fuhren mit der Straßenbahn in Richtung eines Krankenhauses, was auf Herzkrankheiten und Herzfehler spezialisiert war.

Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, gingen sie in Richtung des Krankenhauses, als plötzlich ihnen niemand Anderes als Taichi entgegenkam. Verwirrt näherte er sich den Beiden und fragte, als er bei ihnen angekommen war: „Was macht ihr denn hier? Ich dachte, dass ihr heute Training beziehungsweise Bandprobe habt oder habe ich etwas verpasst?"  
Entsetzt blickte er zu seinem Bruder und machte ihm mit einem Blick klar, dass er Taichi nichts erzählen sollte. „Training fällt heute aus, genauso wie Matts Bandprobe. Wir wollten heute mal etwas zusammen unternehmen, da wir abgesehen vom Schulweg seit langem nichts mehr zusammen unternommen haben. Die Zeit war eben in letzter Zeit ziemlich knapp, nicht wahr Matt?"  
Matt nickte zustimmend und blickte seinen Bruder teilweise überrascht an. Er hatte sich schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen und Tai schien diese auch zu glauben. „Dann lass ich euch zwei erst einmal alleine. Man sieht sich."

Nach diesen Worten verschwand der Braunschopf und Yamato stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er bedankte sich bei seinem Bruder und beide setzten ihren Weg zum Krankenhaus fort.  
Dort angekommen, meldeten sie sich kurz an und gingen direkt in die besagte Abteilung. Yamato war seit seiner Geburt schon zu oft hier gewesen und kannte sich deshalb schon aus.  
Ohne zu Klopfen betraten sie beide das Büro des behandelnden Arztes, der ihn schon seit seiner Geburt betreute.  
Sie begrüßten den Arzt und setzten sich auf die dargebotenen Stühle. „Also, Herr Ishida, ich will ehrlich zu ihnen sein. Es sieht nicht sehr gut aus und die Untersuchung hat auch nichts Besseres ergeben." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er fortsetzte. „Es wäre zwar besser gewesen, sie hätten ihre Eltern mitgebracht, aber nun gut, sie werden es dann eben schriftlich mitgeteilt bekommen."  
Der Arzt machte wieder eine Pause, bevor er sagte: „Sie haben wahrscheinlich noch ein halbes Jahr und dann ist es vorbei. Es tut mir leid."

Diese Nachricht war für Yamato wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nur ein halbes Jahr hatte er also nur noch. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, er hätte noch länger. Entsetzt lief er aus dem Krankenhaus hinaus, auch wenn er es nicht durfte.  
Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter und sie vermischten sich mit dem Regen draußen. Sein Herz fing schon an zu schmerzen, doch er lief dennoch weiter. Es war ihm egal, ob es ihm verboten war oder nicht. Er wollte weg von der Tatsache, dass sein Leben schon bald ein jähes Ende finden würde.

Er merkte dabei nicht, dass er in eine ganz andere Richtung lief und zahlreiche Menschen in fassungslos anstarrten.

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich in jemanden hineinlief und dieser Andere war niemand anderes als Taichi, sein bester Freund und seine heimliche Liebe. Dabei fielen sie beide und er landete direkt auf dem Braunschopf.  
Sofort stieg ihm eine Röte ins Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Sein Herz schlug immer noch heftig und es schmerzte immer noch, aber dennoch konnte er seinen Blick und seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von seinem Gegenüber wenden. Er versank nur in den schokobraunen Augen des Braunschopfs und es sah so aus, als würde dieser in seinen blauen Ozeanen versinken.  
Ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter einander und ihre Lippen streiften schon einander. Jeder hatte in diesen Augenblicken nur Augen für den Anderen. Gerade als sich küssen wollten, wurde der Blonde gerufen und zwar von niemand Anderem als seinem Bruder.

Das weckte die beiden Aufeinanderliegenden aus ihrer Starre und schnell erhob sich Yamato von seinem Freund, auch wenn er das genossen hatte. Doch er spürte auch die Schmerzen in seinem Herzen und entfernte sich schnell von dem Braunhaarigen. Er durfte nichts mitbekommen. Er drehte sich um und hielt seine Hand auf sein Herz, hoffend, dass es schnell vorbeigehen würde.  
Doch dieser Schmerz hörte diesmal nicht so schnell auf und ging um die nächste Ecke, damit Taichi nichts mitbekam. Doch er hatte etwas mitbekommen, denn er folgte ihm und setzte sich im nächsten Moment schweigend neben ihn, als sein Bruder angerannt kam.

Man konnte die Besorgnis im Blick des Jüngeren erkennen, doch er blieb hart. Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, jetzt, da sein bester Freund neben ihn saß. Doch leider blieb ihm das nicht vergönnt, denn im nächsten Augenblick tauchte der Arzt auf und zerrte Yamato zurück ins Krankenhaus.  
Er versuchte, sich noch nicht einmal zu wehren, denn er wusste, dass es eh keinen Sinn hatte, also ließ er das dabei.  
Der Braunhaarige und der Jüngere folgten den beiden leise. Sie wollten nicht, dass es ihm auffallen würde, dass sie ihm folgten.

Der Schmerz war immer noch nicht vergangen. Er spürte, dass sein Herz langsamer schlug, doch wollte er nicht, dass die anderen sich Sorgen machte. Er wurde weiter gezogen, doch einen Moment später konnte er nicht mehr und seine Beine gaben nach. Er hörte nur noch einen Schrei und im nächsten Moment wurde er ohnmächtig.

*Stunden später*  
Als Yamato wieder aufwachte, sah er, dass er an mehrere Geräte angeschlossen war. Eins erkannte er sofort, denn so eins wurde an ihm schon benutzt. Es war ein EKG, das sein Herzschlag überprüfte.  
Im nächsten Augenblick erkannte er, dass jemand an seinem Bett saß oder besser im Sitzen schlief. Es war niemand Anderes als Taichi.  
Er seufzte. Warum war ihm nicht vergönnt, mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Warum nur? Selbst wenn Taichi dasselbe wie er empfinden würde, würde er ihn nur durch seinen baldigen Tod verletzen und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Krankenzimmertür und sein Bruder trat ein, gefolgt von seinem Arzt. Nachdem Takeru und der Arzt Taichi von seinem Bett heruntergeschafft hatten und ins Nachbarbett legten, untersuchte Zweiterer ihn sofort und warf ihm dabei vor: „Wie konnten Sie nur? Sie hätten ins Koma fallen können, hätten sie nur eine Minute länger ihren Körper und ihr Herz so angestrengt hätten. Es ist schon eine Zumutung, sie überhaupt in die Schule zu schicken. Es wäre besser für sie, wenn wir sie hier behalten könnten."

Nach der Untersuchung und der Moralpredigt, verließ der Arzt das Zimmer und ließ die drei Jungen alleine. Sofort wandte sich sein Bruder an ihn: „Es gibt keinen besseren Zeitpunkt als jetzt ihm davon zu erzählen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher nun, dass er dasselbe wie du für ihn empfindet. Man hat es in seinen Augen gesehen, als du zusammengebrochen bist."  
Er wurde von seinem Bruder freundschaftlich umarmt, bevor dieser sagte: „Ich gehe jetzt und lasse euch alleine. Ihr müsst euch aussprechen, sonst zerbrecht ihr daran. Ich sage unseren Eltern Bescheid, dass du hier bist."  
Nach diesen Worten verließ der Jüngere den Raum und er war wieder alleine. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder Recht hatte und er es ihm sagen musste, aber er hatte furchtbare Angst, den braunen Wuschelkopf zu verlieren.

Doch bevor er weiterdenken konnte, regte sich die Gestalt im Bett neben ihn. Sein bester Freund schien aufzuwachen, denn dieser streckte sich und erhob sich gähnend aus dem Bett, nachdem er die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
Der Braunschopf kam im nächsten Augenblick auf ihn zu und fragte: „Matt, du bist wach? Was war mit dir los? Wieso bist du zusammengebrochen? Wieso kannte dich der Arzt so gut?"  
Der Blonde seufzte, aber entschied sich doch zu erzählen: „Tai, ich werde dir jetzt alles erzählen, doch ich bitte dich, mich nicht zu unterbrechen, da ich sonst beschieße, aufzuhören, ja?"  
Der Braunschopf nickte vorsichtig und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn.

Der Blondschopf atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann dann zu erzählen: „Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch daran, als du mich nach dem nächsten Teenage Wolves Konzert gefragt hast, nicht wahr?"  
Der Angesprochene nickte nur kurz, bevor er fortsetzte: „Die Wahrheit ist, dass es die Teenage Wolves schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gibt." Nun wurde er von zwei entsetzten schokobraunen Augen angestarrt.  
„Aber ich bin dran Schuld, dass wir uns getrennt haben, denn der Arzt hat mir es verboten." Während er schon mit den Tränen kämpfte, da Musik sein größter Traum war, weiteten sich die schokobraunen Augen weiter vor Entsetzen und der Besitzer fragte: „Aber warum, Matt?"  
Der Blonde senkte den Kopf und sprach mit leiser Stimme: „Ich leide seit meiner Geburt an einem Herzfehler. Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass ich jetzt noch lebe."  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte der Braunhaarige ihn sichtlich verwirrt.  
„Der Herzfehler ist unheilbar. Normalerweise sind die Menschen, die meinen Herzfehler haben schon längst tot. Noch niemand hat mit diesem Herzfehler das sechzehnte Lebensjahr erreicht. Alle Anderen sind schon tot beziehungsweise meist früher gestorben." Der Blonde konnte nach diesen Worten seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Der Braunhaarige nahm ihn in den Arm und er begann zu weinen. Seit der Trennung seiner Eltern hatte Yamato Ishida keine einzige Träne vergossen.  
Sie saßen bestimmt beide so eine halbe Stunde, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
„Wie lange hast du noch?" fragte der Braunhaarige vorsichtig.  
„Der Arzt meinte, dass ich nur noch ein halbes Jahr habe und dann sterben werde" antwortete er mit leiser Stimme und sofort schossen ihm wieder Tränen ins Gesicht. Doch er wunderte sich, als Tai plötzlich mit seiner rechten Hand die Tränen von seinen Wangen wischte. Nur bei dieser leichten Berührung durchzuckte es sein Körper mit Blitzen. Er genoss einfach die Wärme seines besten Freundes.  
„Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen, Yama!" sagte dieser aufmunternd.  
„Seit wann nennst du mich Yama?" fragte er ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Gefällt es dir nicht oder soll ich es lieber lassen? Es ist nur irgendwie etwas Besondres, denn du bist für mich etwas Besonderes, Yama!" sagte der Braunhaarige vorsichtig und verstummte augenblicklich und senkte seinen Kopf.

Den Blonden zerbrach es beinahe das Herz den Anderen so traurig zu sehen, aber er freute sich, dass er dem Anderen so wichtig war. Konnte Takeru etwa Recht haben? Er entschloss sich, ihm alles zu sagen und hob erst einmal den Kopf des Anderen an, damit dieser ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Und beide versanken in den Augen des jeweilig Anderen.  
Er versank in dem braunem Meer aus Schokolade und sein Gegenüber in seinen azurblauen Ozeanen.  
Minuten vergingen und sie starrten sich nur beide an. Sie vergaßen die Zeit und hatten nur noch Augen für den Anderen und ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Ihre Lippen streiften einander und ganz sachte und vorsichtig legten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie küssten sich.  
Keiner wagte es den Kuss zu gefährden, denn beide hatten sie Angst, dass man den Anderen, wenn man den Kuss intensivierte, verletzte und für immer verlor. Sie wollten einfach in diesem Moment dieses wunderbare Gefühl der Zweisamkeit genießen, denn diese einfache Berührung so unerlaubter Art war für beide einfach unglaublich. Es war wie ein Feuerwerk das durch beide Körper ging und der ganze Körper wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen.  
Doch als sie merkten, dass der jeweils Andere den Kuss erwiderte, wurden sie mutiger und der Kuss entwickelte sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkampf. Die Gefühle, das Feuerwerk und die Gänsehaut verstärkte sich und beide waren überaus glücklich dem Anderen so nahe sein zu dürfen. Ihre Träume und innersten Wünsche wurden mit diesem Kuss und mit dieser einfachen und so bedeutsamen Berührung erfüllt.  
Wenn es nicht das Problem geben würde, dass sie Luft benötigen würden, hätten sie sich ewig geküsst, denn keiner wollte dieses Gefühl und diesen Kuss missen und keiner wollten den Anderen verlieren.

Nachdem sie sich aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels voneinander lösten, wussten sie beide, dass es nun eine Veränderung gegeben hatte zwischen ihnen. Ihre Freundschaft war nun keine Freundschaft mehr. Es war viel mehr, aber dennoch wussten sie beide, dass wenn der Andere die Gefühle nicht erwiderte, ihre Freundschaft und ihr vertrautes Verhältnis nie wieder so sein würde, wie zuvor. Doch keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, zu groß war die Angst auf eine Absage.  
Es herrschte ein Moment angespannte Stille zwischen den Beiden. Sie mussten beide ihr Gefühle ordnen und die Gefahr abwiegen mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Doch wieder erwarten durchbrach der Braunhaarige die Stille und sagte : „Egal, was du jetzt sagst und dachtest, hör mir bitte zu, Yama. Dieser Kuss eben hat mir etwas bedeutet, denn du bist mir wirklich wichtig geworden. Du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch, den es je gab und wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes. Du bist derjenige, der mich immer auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt. Du bist meine Dunkelheit, die mich bremst. Auch wenn du bald sterben solltest, ist mein einziger Wunsch, dass du glücklich bist…"

Doch bevor dieser weiterreden konnte, legte Yamato zwei seiner Finger auf die Lippen seines Freundes.  
„Rede nicht weiter, denn du bist mir auch sehr wichtig. Du bist mein Licht, das mich aus meiner eigenen Dunkelheit holte. Du warst immer für mich da und hast mein Leben erhellt, so hoffnungslos es auch war. Nur durch deine Anwesenheit machst du mich glücklich und der Kuss hat mir auch etwas bedeutet, aber ich will dich nicht unglücklich machen, nur weil ich bald…"  
Der Blonde senkte seinen Blick und seine Finger glitten von den Lippen seines Freundes. Doch dies wurde von diesem genutzt, denn im nächsten Augenblick spürte er weiche Lippen des Braunhaarigen auf die Seinen. Der Kuss war wie ihr erster und sie ertranken beinahe beide in ihren Gefühlen. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, nahm der Braunhaarige ihn in den Arm: „Yama, lass es uns bitte probieren, denn alleine dieser Kuss und jede deiner Berührungen machen mich zum Glücklichsten aller Menschen. Lass uns gemeinsam die letzten Monate deines Lebens durchstehen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass die Anderen unsere Beziehung nicht akzeptieren werden, aber ich will dich um keinen Preis in der Welt missen. Ich möchte nur mit dir und du mit mir glücklich sein."  
Zögernd nickte er und küsste seinen nun festen Freund. Yamato entschloss sich, die restlichen Tage seines Lebens einfach mit seinem Freund zu genießen.

~~~

So, das war der OneShot. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen.

Lg,

**Koike**


End file.
